Pokemon and the Avengers
by EinsteinDragon101
Summary: The Avengers have Pokemon. Follow through on their adventures as they battle and fight their way to defeat Ultron.
1. The Fortress Part 1

**This is an introductory/explanatory chapter, no story here, go to next chapter for story**

 **Pokemon have been discovered on Planet Earth. Pokemon are being used for every purpose, as pets, for commercial purposes, for war, for everything. Now Earth's Mightiest Heroes are using them too….**

 **This will be a story with kind of a random plot, the plot is going to be a mashup of Avengers and Avengers Age Of Ultron, there will be a scenes from both woven into a single plot. Loki will be a minor antagonist but still major character, and Ultron is the main antagonist.**

 **Lots of Avengers from the comics like Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Ant-Man will be popping up in cameos/minor roles, but the plot is going to focus mainly on the movie Avengers.**

 **First, let's start off with our heroes and Nick Fury's Pokemon teams(Note: Just because, in this world, seven pokemon is the limit)**

 **Cap. America:**

 **Braviary(Duh)**

 **Arcanine**

 **Shieldon/Bastiodon(He uses Bastiodon in actual combat, but has a pet Shieldon)**

 **Salamence(Fitting colors)**

 **Heracross(Seems fitting)**

 **Infernape(Also seems fitting)**

 **Iron Man:**

 **Scizor(NAILED it)**

 **Metagross(Supercomputer)**

 **Porygon-Z(Digital computer thing)**

 **Rotom(C'mon, it's obvious)**

 **Genesect(A man-made(kinda) Pokemon, makes sense Stark would use it)**

 **Ambipom(Seems fitting)**

 **Lucario(Both have chest things)**

 **Thor:**

 **Raikou(The god should have a legendary)**

 **Electivire(Fitting)**

 **Steelix(Fitting)**

 **Aggron(Also fitting)**

 **Gogoat and Gogoat(He has two goats in mythology)**

 **Luxray(Fitting)'**

 **Black Widow:**

 **Weavile(NAILED it)**

 **Ariados(I don't have to explain, do I?)**

 **Crobat**

 **Greninja**

 **Bisharp**

 **Mawile(Badass female)**

 **Hawkeye:**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Noctowl**

 **Gallade(Seems fitting)**

 **Sceptile(Even more fitting)**

 **Flygon(Fitting)**

 **Skarmory**

 **Hulk/Banner:**

 **His theme is gentle giants, but can be powerful when they have too.**

 **Aurorus**

 **Meganium**

 **Snorlax**

 **Dragonite**

 **Lapras**

 **Blastoise**

 **Breloom(makes calming spores for his transformation)**

 **Nick Fury:**

 **Absol(Seems so fitting somehow)**

 **Houndoom**

 **Aerodactyl(Makes sense if S.H.I.E.L.D is making fossil pokemon)**

 **Genesect(Man-made pokemon)**

 **Garchomp(Garchomp always struck me as militaristic)**

 **Empoleon(The big leader)**

 **Other character's teams will be revealed later**


	2. The Fortress Part 2

"Shit!" Iron Man yelled as he veered off course, flying low over the cold, snowy fortress.

"Language!" Steve said, riding on his bike. His Salamence and Braviary soared overhead. Iron Man did a barrel roll in mid air and narrowly avoided several bursts of gun fire. He slammed down into the snowy ground and released two Pokemon- Rotom and Scizor.

"Stab, Superpower! Jarvis, Volt Switch!" Scizor slammed into two of the metal robots, destroying them with Rotom released a burst of electricity. The man's Ursaring was instantly switched out to a Primeape when Hawkeye yelled: "Pidgeot, Brave Bird!"

Hawkeye shot through the snow and released several explosive arrows at some of the robots when his Pidgeot used Brave Bird on the Primeape. Out of Pokemon, the man in camouflage turned and ran, but Iron Man fired a repulsor blast and knocked him to the ground. turning around, he clanked off in the direction of the fortress. Hawkeye shot another arrow forward, into the head of a robot. Making a sweeping gesture, he yelled: "Sharpshooter, Brave Bird, Eyes, Flamethrower!" His Pokemon responded, and Pidgeot soared downward and crashed into a Machamp, while his Flygon roasted two robots.

"Did Cap just tell me to watch my language? Seriously?" Iron Man shot off into the sky and flew toward the fortress again.

'Well, sorry" Cap said, sighing. He gunned the motorcycle forward, and Iron Man shot off to join him. He yelled: "Jamie, Outrage!" and his Salamence responded, soaring forward and crashing spectacularly into a large Hydreigon, knocking it out. His Bastiodon lumbered forward after the motorcycle and slammed it's forehead into a jeep, knocking the men out. Cap leapt of his bike, and grabbing the handlebars, threw it over and into a second jeep. His Heracross dropped from the trees and Stone-Edged a Noctowl. "It just slipped out."

Slinging his shield onto his arm, he jumped up and his Braviary caught him, flying toward the fortress.

Thor suddenly , slammed into the battlefield in a bolt of lightning, destroying several robots. He hurled his hammer and released two Pokemon. "Tanngrisnir, Tanngnjostr!" his Gogoats flew out and charged at the robots. Further off, his hammer shot through the forest, through the head of a robot, and then right into the hand of Aggron. His Aggron and Electivire were the only living things other than Thor who were worthy enough to wield Mjolnir.

Aggron slammed the hammer down and created a huge shockwave, robots and me nflying back. Several men charged toward Thor and raised their guns, opening fire. The hammer zoomed back into his hand and he twirled it, deflecting the bullets. His Gogoats both slammed into the men, knocking them to the ground.

Widow was on a tree branch high above the action and sniping down men and robots with her pistols. "Ariados, Poison Sting!" Her Ariados charged off the branch and leaped, landing on one of the grunt's Granbull. The Granbull fainted and her Ariados scuttled back to Widow. Recalling Ariados, she looked up and her Crobat responded, grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her into the air, she soared off toward the fortress.

Flying overhead, she loaded her pistols and opened fire, riddling a jeep with bullets. She grabbed a Pokeball and threw it down at the ground. "Bisharp, tear it up!" Her Bisharp leaped over the jeep and swung his sharp arms, slashing a robot into pieces. The Bisharp sprinted off at the fortress, following Widow and her Crobat.

Banner walked through the forest, wonderfully calm. The discovery of Pokemon was an immense help to him. Now, he channeled his anger into Pokemon battles, able to defeat enemies without having to turn into the Hulk.

"Rora, Ice Beam! Nite, Fire Punch!" He was riding through the forest on Meganium, heading toward the fortress. His Pokemon obeyed and sent a beam of frozen ice toward a large vehicle. The vehicle flipped over, frozen, and Dragonite sank it's fiery fist into a Shiftry. Then a robot jumped forward and knocked Banner into the trees.

Aurorus, Meganium, and Dragonite froze. Then the robot came sailing out the trees and crashed into a tank, denting it. The large Pokemon's heads slowly swiveled toward where Banner had been thrown, and in front of their eyes, a huge green monster leapt out and roared.

"RORA! GROUND SHAKE!" His Aurorus froze and then spun into motion, looking defiant. An Earthquake rumbled through the field, knocking robots and men off their feet. "MEGA! BIG DRAIN!" His Meganium charged through, shooting Giga Drain at Pokemon. Hulk charged through the woods and jumped, slamming back into the ground. He grabbed a armored truck with two hands and threw it, were it slammed into the fortress's shield. Hulk roared and ran toward the fortress, his Pokemon popping out from the Pokeballs by their selves and running behind him.

The Avengers and their Pokemon companions charged off for the fortress…...


End file.
